


Eskimo Sarah Manning

by geekmonkeyflungoutofspace



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: 1950's vibes, AU, Café, Eskimo pie, Orphan Black - Freeform, the well deserved ice cream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 17:59:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6998716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geekmonkeyflungoutofspace/pseuds/geekmonkeyflungoutofspace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An AU based on the episode 4x06,in which Cosima takes Sarah for an ice cream after being good during the surgery for reality.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eskimo Sarah Manning

**Author's Note:**

> Recently I've seen many posts and just as many people complaining about the absence of that Sarah and Cosima scene,where they finally go to have that ice cream,as soon as Sarah pretty much deserves it. And I think she totally does,because she was so brave and I was so proud of her, so I decided to write this shorter fic. I hope you'll enjoy reading it!

After being through all those years, fighting many tears, suffering and unfortunately some ones passing away-the direction of the Brightborn finally made a decision about the future of the clones involved in the project Leda, and chose not to continue the forecasting examinations and scientifical experiments, and moreover removing the bots they have been putting into some one's oral cavity, because they have discovered a much more modern technology, which they can try on more developed voluntary subjects, who get chosen after passing the test many different examinations.

Finally the situation of the clones seemt so much brighter, even brighter then the huge letters standing of the word "Brightborn" on the hundreds of billboards covered with advertisments of company.

Since they had chosen to induct these innovations, the clones has been informed about the chance to finally get rid of this issue of them, get out of the dependence of the Brightborn institute;not having any more monitors and the usual examinations. Now they just had to decide if they would accept the arrangement or not. 

On this Friday, after hundreds of negotiations and discussions, the women of the clone club decided to accept it, but only if they truly remove that pretty scarry bot out of Sarah's mouth. All of them decided collectively to go to the institution and get rid of the thing as soon as it is possible, because the longer it stays in her mouth, the bigger danger she is in.

It was about 3 o'clock in the afternoon when the two brunettes entered the huge establishment,not for the first time,but they were hoping that is was going to be the last. Cool winds was blowing by the air conditionals all around the place, but it wasn't the only reason why this place was so cold. All the walls were pale white for the sake of the most modern appearance. There weren't so many other colors there either, maybe some oddly chosen shades of green at longest.

As they got in, a blonde woman came to greet and guide them to the place where the operation takes place. Sarah already felt like there are small ice cubes under her skin, and were shaking like a leaf.

Outrageous stillness filled the blank white room. Sarah became more stressed,and started her shaking started to get more keen. Cosima looked into her heartmelting brown eyes, with fear in them, and started "Hey,we're gonna get that thing out of your face. Okay? Then ill take you for an ice cream. If you're good."

Sarah still looked a bit worried and terrified, after all she was standing here in the fort of Brightborn, the place the surgery gets done,but at least Cosima could get her attention out of the upcoming events,even if just for a while.

Then Evie Cho arrived,being as strict and as she always is,wearing her white cape, and made Sarah more scared then she's been before. 

They didn't hesitate for a moment,and started it as fast as they could after having the appropriate preparations.  
Sarah chose Cosima to be there with her,and be the assistant during the operation.Sarah closed her eyes, and tried to calm herself down with meditation. Cosima was holding her shivering cold hands all the time. As tough as sarah always seems,just as scared and insecure she can be sometimes.

The surgery went pretty well,and it didn t even last longer then an avarage dental treatment. There was only a smaller kind of problem during it, but with the help of Cosima they could solve it.

When they finished it, Cosima instantly went to Sarah, smiled at her and said:"You made it, girl,you deserve that ice cream!" She winked at Sarah.

They left the facility with a great relief, knowing that they can be chill from now on,because the sisters seem to be protected and safe, and they won't get hurt, not anymore.

Cosima decided to take her to her favorite café, which she has always visited since she was a small child. She's got many marvellous memories which she connects to that place, and she wanted to share those with her brave sister. As they arrived, Cosima's eyes got filled with joy, and started being as enthusiastic as child.

The café took place in a smaller area, surrounded by big houses in a neighbourhood. It was an 50's year one, and this was the special about it, it has remained the same since they've built and opened it in the 1950's.

They entered the café,there are those low budget pink plastic and metal chairs and tables. The menu cards all looked as if they would have been written with retro typewriters.All the people who were working there were wearing clothes belonging to that time period. Even their hairstyles were ones from back then. They ordered the sweets,Sarah asked for mint-chocolate,and Cosima asked for Eskimo pie. She could never get bored of it.

  
"When was this cafe built? In the 50s or?"-asked Sarah the girl.

  
"Yep,it has been here since 1956,even my grandparents came here back in their days. I remember the time when I was about 3 years old, and it was an extremely hot summer day,and my parents took me here after the first time they took me to test my blood. The promised me a suprise if I'm good,and it was that we came here,and I could eat my first icecream in my lifetime."_answered Cos.

  
"That's so sweet,Cos!"-said Sarah as she was smiling like crazily."And which one did you chose back then?"

  
"It'll surely make you laugh,but I'm going to tell you If you've one asked. It was the Eskimo pie."As Cosima finished the sentence,she went red,while giggling and smiling like a dork.

  
She was completely right,and sarah started giggling with her,and not at her of course.

  
"You cheeky lil' bastard! "-told sarah,and the two of them were laughing so hard and so long they got told twice to get more quiet,but it didn't really bother the sisters.

They deserved to laugh and smile,and be unconditionally happy after the times they have spent suffering through,and this was the first ice cream for the two of them in which they could not only taste the chocolate and other favors, but taste the freedom in it.

_All of the leda sisters from now on were free,and unstoppable._

 


End file.
